Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken
& |similar = Super Kaio-ken Maximum Kaio-ken |Appears in = }}Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken is a technique used by Goku during his fight against Hit in the Dragon Ball Super anime. The technique consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Overview This variation of the Kaio-ken boasts a double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical blue Super Saiyan Blue aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifests as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. When using the transformation to increase his power level by one order of magnitude (10x Kaio-ken), the energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appears several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a light shade of red. Additionally, the normally cyan colored lightning effects of Super Saiyan Blue upon the user become almost pink in color. Goku began developing this technique for eventual use against Beerus. To use it, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, then simply activates Kaio-ken in addition to it. As Goku has not yet mastered the technique, it has only a 10% chance of working and a 90% of failing, which had a chance of killing him. Thus, Goku must maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. Since Super Saiyan Blue has perfect innate ki control, Goku is able to utilize the power of the Kaio-ken in a similar manner to the way in which he can control it in his base form. By contrast, attempting to use the technique with his normal Super Saiyan transformation would almost certainly kill him, which he cited as the reason why he never attempted to use it in the past as a normal Super Saiyan. Use of this technique gifted Goku with such power that Hit's Time-Skip technique became ineffective, as Goku became so powerful while using it that he was able to strike Hit in spite of time being suspended. This form was even able to make Beerus nervous even before Goku increased its multiplier. Goku is only able to maintain Kaio-ken x10 as a Super Saiyan Blue for short periods of time because it puts a great deal of strain on his body. As such, after attempting to defeat Hit with a Kamehameha, the ten time Kaio-ken seemingly faded and his Kaio-ken dropped to a lower level for the rest of the fight (though this may simply be an animation error). Boosting his power level by a ten times multiplier is the maximum level of the technique that he has thus far demonstrated. While the energy usage of this technique is very high, the Super Saiyan Blue form may serve to shield the user against the negative physical effects of the Kaio-ken to an extent. During his fight against Hit, Goku showed no obvious signs of physical strain caused by the Kaio-ken until he powered back down to his base form, at which point his body began to suffer severe muscle convulsions. The full ramifications of using this technique manifested several days later as Goku developed [[Delayed Onset Ki Disorder|Delayed Onset Ki Order]] caused by the unaccustomed and strenuous activity while using Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Symptoms include a significant decrease in ki control and capacity with such instances as Goku's diminished accuracy using his Instant Transmission and blowing up his house on accident. He even admits openly that in such a condition Piccolo would be capable of defeating him. Fortunately, King Kai informs Goku that this new condition will pass in time. However King Kai called the technique reckless and irresponsible and warned Goku to not be so reckless next time as it is possible for the condition to stay with a victim permanently, making them incapable of getting stronger Video game appearances This technique is named Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-ken in Dragon Ball Heroes, where it appears as a playable form for Goku. It also appears in Dragon Ball Discross under the name Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Kaio-ken). Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken Goku appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle ''as well. Trivia *Goku claims that he was unable to use the Kaio-ken with his normal Super Saiyan form due to the intense emotional turmoil caused by the Super Saiyan transformation, and attempting to combine the two would mean immediate death. *This is the first technique that gives the user a double aura. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Blau Atac d'en Kaito Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations